


Puppy Love/ Just the three of us

by kurosamadesu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyfidelity, Polygamy, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, first fic on AO3, my baby Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosamadesu/pseuds/kurosamadesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall needs extra care and two wonderful men offer their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No home of us

**Author's Note:**

> It's definetly AU! and I'm only going to focus on the relationship I'm writing about. Questions like homosexuality are not mentionned simple because it's normal il that AU. There'll be hints of Larry in the 3rd or 4rth chapter only

Ever since they, Zayn and Liam came to an agreement with Niall, their daily lives took quite a strange turn. Zayn and Niall are dating, but Liam and Niall are dating too, it’s NOT a threesome since Zayn and Liam still hate each other to death and occasionally try to poison each other. Let’s say that they’re sharing their boyfriend? Weird isn’t it? 

“Let’s get things clear once again Malik, you can NOT bring Niall to your place because then I won’t be able to see him.”  
Zayn did not move an inch from where he was sitting on the sofa, gently petting Niall’s blond hair. He glanced at Liam, then back to Niall and finally had an idea, wait this is dangerous.

“How about we live together? Like only the three of us.”

Liam was fuming for a split second but soon realized it was the only way they could both spend an equal amount of time with Niall. When he face became a bit less red, he got closer to the sofa. The next minute his face changed from pure anger to delight, absolute love. 

“You crazy, mate.” Zayn spit. 

“You’re not any better from what I know.”

“Oh please both of you why won’-“Niall tried but was stopped

“Shut it!” Liam and Zayn said together.

 

Niall sighed, letting Zayn pet him further. “So you’re only okay when it’s about ordering me around huh…”  
The blonde’s tone wasn’t sad, he was used to his boyfriends arguments over nothing, he was also used to obey to each and all of the orders they’d give him. It became like a game between the three of them, when it started it wasn’t clear and Niall was confused with love issues but when he realized he didn’t need to choose, to explain why his heart couldn’t make the difference between Zayn and Liam, or even why he liked to be owned, they came to the conclusion that they both needed to be there for him, to guide him and give him what he needs. 

 

We do not need to put words on everything do we?  
They’ve been meeting at Liam’s place most of the time because his parents were never home and it was comfy and not too far from Niall’s university, UCL. But now they needed more, more time to spend with Niall because he was becoming needy of everything, their caresses, petting and games.

“We really need a place of our own Zayn”. Liam concluded

“Are you a parrot or something? I just said it!” Zayn rolled his eyes and decided Niall needed to sit on his lap so he simply patted on his thighs, a well-known signal for Niall. He climbed on the tanned boy’s lap and glued his upper body to Zayn’s, he wasn’t going to take part of the conversation, or even the decision his owners will come to. If they wanted to get a place of their own then Niall will have to move out from his student accommodation and follow them.  
Once they made sure Niall was on his pet-mode* their conversation took a serious tone. 

“My dad’s been saving a flat not far from Regents Park, it’s for me but he said he’d only put my name on it once I get that fucking degree.” Liam sighed.

“C’mon mate, you know you can easily convince you dad, and you know the only way is that pre-paid flat your rich daddy bought for you” 

“Yeah yeah whatever, but there’s no way you’ll be living in my flat for free” Liam declared.

“I’ll buy food and good things for Niall you know, I always do” Zayn defended, wrapping his arms around the latter’s smaller back.  
Liam groaned to that and decided he needed to hug Niall too. But Zayn saw him coming and stopped him even before he tried anything.

“No, Liam be fair for once, you were with him last night until this afternoon. Just the two of you so now let me be with my baby too huh?” Zayn almost pleaded, well maybe not.

“We need a fucking flat.” Liam resumed.

“Nghh….hm” Zayn heard Niall mutter between his neck and his own hand. 

“No, don’t get horny now babe” Zayn ordered.

“Please?” Niall pleaded, making Zayn look at his cute big blue eyes.

Zayn was almost giving into it when Liam suddenly kissed the back of Niall’s neck, he patted his lower back gesturing him he needed to get off of Zayn’s lap and he did so. Zayn wasn’t even mad because he knew what Liam was doing. 

“Go to the bedroom, we’re trying to have serious conversation here” He said, Niall pursed his lips together to show he was upset. But none of his owners seemed to care so he obliged himself.

“So…” 

“I’m calling my dad, now” and Liam took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. 

As the conversation got long, Zayn made a move to the bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Niall lying on the bed, bottomless.

 

“What are you doing baby?” Zayn asked as he got closer to the puppy-eyed boy.  
Niall tried to cover himself with the bed sheets but it was too late. Zayn made him roll on his back instead and realized the younger one was hard, even if he could see that he had already had an orgasm. Niall hid his face with his fluid stained hands in shame.

“I…I’m so sorry, but I’ve been hard all this time and you two kept talking and talking, I just needed to-“He tried

“You know the rule baby, never by yourself, not when I or Liam isn’t there.” 

“I’m sorry…? Please help me Zayn”

Zayn could see how hard Niall was at the moment, well he was usually very needy when it comes to sex but there’d be days like that day when he’d need it more than ever. So he pushed the punishing for later that night, and decided to help him instead.

“Only a handjob though” Zayn felt like he needed to warn Niall, to not get his expectations too high. 

Niall nodded, “I just want you to touch me”.

 

Meanwhile, Liam was in the living room. On the phone with his father, they weren’t arguing but it didn’t seem like his dad had agreed to give him the flat yet.  
A few minutes later Zayn came back into the living.

“I think we’ll have to get part time jobs mate ‘cause this fucking dad of mine says I’m not ready to have my own flat.” Liam said angrily.

“I knew he’d say no.” Zayn replied.

“This is frustrating!” Liam almost shouted.

“Yeah but, we can wait a bit more can’t we? I mean I’m only two months away from graduating and you too…” Zayn thought.

“Yes, but a bachelor isn’t enough for my dad and you know I’m going to study for at least two more years.” Liam palmed his nervous face with his big hands and sat on the sofa.

“You can work part time you know…or give up on Niall and let me take care of him fully” Zayn said the last part with a vicious smirk. 

“Say that again and I’m killing you right here.”

“Niall would cry for me day and night and you’d get so mad you’d eventually give up on him”

 

The conversation was becoming ridiculous.

 

“Wrong, I’d take care of him even more knowing he is sad and I’d be his only ray of hope. I want to be the center of his world, having to share the spot with you makes me mad mate, you don’t know how many times I’ve planned your death. Once I even got the idea to kidnap Niall and leave you here.” Liam said very seriously.  
Zayn looked at him intently and broke a smile when Liam looked back.

“What?”

“Hmm nothing.”

“Is there something fucking funny Malik?”

“Nothing really, it’s just that you love Niall so much. It makes me mad too but,..I’m kind of relieved because there’s someone who loves him just as much as I do. Well, maybe not AS MUCH as I do but still.”

“Right? Then you can leave him knowing he’ll not die by himself, I’ll be there for him even if you decide to change your mind”

 

“Who’s changing minds?” Niall’s sweet voice came out of nowhere.

He walked to the couch and sat between the two lads. They both stared at him, Niall tried to look at both of them but Zayn grabbed the back of his head and guided him to his side. 

“I will, never change my mind Payne, ever. Because I’m in love this boy from the bottom of my heart and I promised to protect him until I fucking die do you get that?” 

“Got it” 

Niall was confused and looked at Liam “You fought about it again.”

“It’s fine babe, everything’s fine now” Liam stroked the blonde’s red cheeks to calm him down. He then gave him a light but tender kiss. All this time Zayn was holding Niall close to him, to his heart.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know things are going a bit fast but I might write some side OS to clear it out. And add more details. Have a good reading!

A summer later, Niall, Zayn and Liam were finally moving into their own flat. Liam had faced his father about not needing to become like him, full of degrees. He had explained that he wanted to work in business and could do fine with a bachelor in economics. So Zayn and him graduated that summer.

 

So here they were, in one of those rainy days at the end of august, emptying the latest boxes. Well Niall was mainly the one in charge of cleaning up all the annoying stuff Zayn and Niall pretended not to see. They were too busy setting up the ps4 anyway. Once both parts were done they sat on the couch in their usual order, Zayn on the right, Niall in the middle and Liam on the left. Their relationship had quite evolved since they moved in together. Zayn decided they needed to get along very well for it to work all well.   
Niall felt relieved they were not fighting anymore but he wanted more, he wanted them to truly like each so they could be a perfect couple. 

 

The decided to rent a 3 bedrooms flat, one for Zayn and the other for Liam. The third bedroom wasn’t for Niall, but for the three of them, when they were playing or as Niall would say “bonding”. He didn’t need a room, because he never wanted to sleep alone.

It’s been only a week since they moved in and they were going to “bond” in the third room. They needed this, as to mark their new territory and for Zayn and Liam to reaffirm their authority over Niall (who had been a bit too free while they were looking for jobs). 

After dining, Niall was asked to take a shower before joining his “masters” in the bedroom. Zayn and Liam were lying on the bed, the first one glancing awkwardly at the second.  
“What is it?” Liam asked.

 

“I was thinking about something”

“Like?”

“Like maybe we get involved with each other a bit more” Zayn replied, a bit shy.

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean mate, don’t make me say it.” The brown lad said, this time a definitely shy.

Liam got closer to him and made a funny face. “Don’t tell me, you’re falling for me too? Really Malik?”

“Oh gosh, screw this! I was thinking about what Niall said, and I think we should really consider it.”

“Consider what? If it’s about touching or kissing me during sex I said yes already and I don’t know how much more you want to get “involved” with me”. Liam said skeptically.

Zayn looked at him intently and said with most serious Zayn Malik face “I always knew you were really stupid Payne, I wonder how you could even graduate so easily.” 

Liam frowned at him, having gradually lost the ability to jump at Zayn’s throat and strangle him every time such words were said. 

“Ok, what do you really want Zayn?”

Zayn laughed at Liam’s non-reaction and coughed to regain his seriousness. 

“Do you know about packs?” 

“I do!” Niall jumped on the bed with them without being asked to and soon regretted after seeing his boyfriends’ annoyed faces.

“..it’s our first night,, the three of us so I’m very happy, please?”

“Ok we let this pass for tonight, come cuddle honey” Liam caressed Niall’s face tenderly as the young blonde was settling himself comfortably between his mates. 

“So, I was asking Liam about packs but seems like you know more than him baby. Tell us a bit about it” Zayn said, raising a brow at Liam.

“Well why were you talking about packs in the first place Zee?” 

Niall’s innocent face sent a rush of need to Zayn and all he wanted was to kiss him fondly, but not now. They were going to talk about what he wanted everyone to know. 

 

“Guys I’m serious about this one. You know now that we’re adults we’re going to face some misjudgments about our relationship, if we don’t kind of…officialize it you know.”  
Zayn stopped for a good minute and made eye contact with Liam, seeking for a reaction. He saw Liam bite his lips. Not what he wanted to see.

“For example, in this society you can basically marry who you want to, be it a man or a woman. Some powerful people have one official partner and mistresses and then you have people like us, who choose to be dominant or submissive to someone else. The problem, which is not a real problem anymore, is that there’s the three of us. We need to do something that can make this relationship official, normal.” 

“So that’s why you want us to bond” Liam stated.

“Yes, because if we ever want some official agreement to our couple we need to be able to say that the three of us care for each other.” Zayn added. 

 

“couple” It was the first time Niall heard this about them, they were a couple. Zayn wanted them to become a real couple. Not just two people caring for the same person. Niall’s heart skipped a bit at the thought. And the fact that Zayn was seeing things like this, he wanted them to last.

 

Liam also took a moment to process everything Zayn had said. He himself had thought about that, becoming official. But somewhere in the back of his head he still hoped Zayn would give up on Niall so he could have him all for himself. He hated himself now, he was only thinking about himself while Zayn cared for the three of them. He felt pathetic and suddenly got up and left the room.

The bedroom fell silent, leaving Niall with a sudden cold feeling on one side. That’s how he always felt when one of them wasn’t around. A few tears slid on his red cheeks. 

“Shhh” Zayn said while wiping his face, “he’s not far, don’t cry”.

 

Once he had calmed down a bit Niall also got up from the bed to look for Liam.

The latter was in the living room, looking like he had cried a bit. Niall hugged him from behind before facing him. He did one of his great smile, the one Liam fell for to the point of accepting to share it with someone he totally despised in the beginning. 

“You don’t want to bond Li?” Niall asked quietly.

Another stingy cut to Liam’s heart. His behavior made the one he loves think he didn’t want to be official with him. He hugged Niall close again before taking a deep breath.

“I love you Niall, so much I’d do anything for you. But I don’t know about this entire bonding thing. I mean I didn’t think Zayn would ever consider it because I was too busy trying to you all for myself. Now I realize I’m selfish and… I don’t know anymore”

Niall pinched his lips “What do you mean? You’re not sure?” He broke into tears.

“I’m sure about wanting to be with you, but not with Zayn” He said

“You, you know we had a deal Li so why are acting like that now? What’s wrong?”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING GET THAT I’M DOING ALL THIS FOR YOU? ONLY FOR YOU!” Liam finally snapped and pushed Niall away. The latter was so surprised he fell on his bottom.

 

Zayn who had heard Liam shouting from the bedroom was already by Niall’s side.

“You have to give him time babe, it took me some time to accept the fact that this is the only way for us too.” The brown guy explained to Niall quietly.

“I’m not ready Zayn, I don’t want to be with you like this. We tolerate each other and that’s enough for our relationship. I don’t hate you anymore but I can’t take things further for now.” Liam said honestly.

Zayn nodded and hugged their mutual lover before guiding them back to the bedroom. 

Liam was lying on his side, back facing Niall. He didn’t dare to touch him after being pushed so roughly minutes before but Zayn was making signs indicating he could actually touch Liam. And Niall did. He slowly caressed the taller’s back with his small hand but stopped when he felt him shiver. Zayn encouraged him to continue by kissing the back of his neck. Liam slowly cooled down and turned to face Niall and Zayn, still upset to know he was the only one not thinking about the three as a couple. 

 

They spend the rest of the night cuddling, kissing and eventually Zayn and Liam tried to get closer.


	3. not a chapter

Sorry for the awful delay but I was going to post something tonight....I deleted it over and over again, I'm going to find something nice to post by tomorrow. I don't want to post sh** that's why I haven't posted anything in two months... anw I'll be writting all night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for constructive criticism, and if you want to suggest something (even if I've already planned the whole story) you can drop a message here. I hope you enjoyed it, I started writing this because a friend of mine told me about Niall's issues when 1D debuted and ideas kept popping since then so I wrote this.


End file.
